


5+1 причина улыбаться

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, pair of idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Зоро улыбался из-за Луффи, и один раз, когда улыбался только для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 причина улыбаться

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Llinlinn  
> Написано для БП-2015 на дайри для команды Зоро/Луффи.  
> Дисклеймер: Смех продлевает резину. А долгих лет – Оде.

**1\. Паучок**

Зоро спит.

В саду сенсея растут две огромные ивы. Зоро помнит их ещё с детства, и они ничуть не изменились к тому моменту, когда он уходил из додзё. После полудня их лохматые тени похожи на толстые сети гигантских пауков, и чем ближе к вечеру, тем ближе эти сети подбираются к веранде. Зоро сжимает рукоять тренировочного меча в слегка влажных ладонях, наблюдает за тем, как ветер шевелит ветви, а тени беспокойно ползут по земле. Зоро не страшно: на самом деле, этот летний день похож на сотни других из его прошлого. Но рядом никого нет – ни Куины, ни сенсея, ни других ребят из додзё. Что-то не так.

– ...играем! Слышишь? Эй, ну Зоро!

Сознание включается так же чётко, как работают обычно творения Усоппа. Дёрг за рычаг – Зоро проснулся. И даже не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, кто это такой тяжёлый сидит у него на коленях, пахнет мясом, морской солью и нетерпением. И так близко, что можно даже забыть о тех бинтах, что опоясывают грудную клетку, и о шраме, и о величайшем мечнике, который справился с ним, как с ребёнком всего несколько дней назад.

– Усопп? – спрашивает Зоро, не обращая внимания на то, что Луффи маятником дергает его из стороны в сторону, набрав в пригоршни рубашку на груди. Голова мотается туда-сюда, под веками вспыхивает послеобеденное солнце.

– Занят «Мэрри».

Вправо – влево, лопатки щекотно елозят по нагретым доскам.

– Нами?

Вперёд – назад, проехаться затылком по борту.

– Рисует карту; стукнула, когда я хотел помочь.

– Тупой кок?

– Сказал, что обед через два часа, а я так хочу есть! Поэтому давай поиграем! Ну, Зо-о-о-о-р-о-о-о!

Зоро мгновенно распахивает глаза – Луффи тоже выпучивает свои, словно рыба-переросток, брови заползают на лоб, но он хотя бы перестаёт трясти Зоро, как тряпичную куклу. И правда близко – шляпа болтается за спиной, волосы прилипли ко лбу, ещё язык высунул от усердия: между зубами видно приплюснутый розовый комочек. Их носы почти соприкасаются, а через секунду Луффи растягивает рот в улыбке, и Зоро в очередной раз думает: треснет его улыбчивая башка по швам или нет?

– Зоро странный спросонья. Но мне всё равно. Поиграем, а?

Зоро кивает.

– Давай.

Луффи восторженно орёт, вскидывает руки вверх и тут же скатывается на палубу, забирая приятную тяжесть с коленей – и Зоро почти жалеет, что согласился. А уже через мгновение он летит – лицом к фигуре на носу корабля, затем останавливается всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и его уносит вправо. Потом влево, вперёд, назад, Зоро едва успевает ухватиться за мачту – рану на груди тянет от резкого движения, – а потом его подбрасывает вверх так высоко, что небо наседает на плечи, а ещё можно разглядеть каждый барашек в ватных, кажущихся такими мягкими облаках.

«Грохнусь же, – лениво думает Зоро и смотрит вверх, потому что всё равно – красиво. Смех Луффи доносится откуда-то далеко-далеко снизу. – Или нет».

Или нет – стремительное падение обрывается чем-то мягким, пружинящим; Зоро кувыркается раз, другой, цепляется и барахтается в эластичных нитях, натянутых между мачтами и реями. А когда прыжки немного затихают, внезапно понимает, что мягкие ленты, причудливо переплетённые над палубой – не что иное, как... Луффи. Шея обмотана вокруг вороньего гнезда, правая рука цепляется за окно камбуза, до этого несколько раз обвивая главную мачту, ноги – как крендельки между реями, а сам Зоро лежит на растянутой в тонкую тряпочку груди. До палубы всё равно остаётся несколько метров, и внизу шевелится что-то неясное, но стоит присмотреться – это просто тени от их тел сплетаются на досках в замысловатый узор. Луффи выгибает растянутую башку, смотрит вниз.

– А-ха-ха. Зоро похож на паучка. А я – на паутину.

Зоро щекочет там, где, как ему кажется, должны быть рёбра, и его подбрасывает ещё раз – к небу. А потом он всё же с треском проламывает что-то головой. В наставшей тишине слышно только немного притихший голос Луффи:

– Упс.

Нами не нравится их объяснение про игру, поварёшка пытается выглядеть одновременно согласным с ней и восхищённым её строгостью. Усопп неодобрительно смотрит в упор, скрестив руки на груди – когда дело касается «Мэрри», все его болезни «я-боюсь-быть-грозным-чтобы-не-получить-в-нос» тают, как стопка бифштексов под носом их прожорливого капитана. Тени от их смиренно сидящих силуэтов ползут по нагретым доскам палубы, вытягиваются в длинные линии – вечереет. Луффи потирает шишку на лбу и осторожно пихает Зоро в бок:

– Паучок, – и шевелит рукой, чтобы движение растопыренных пальцев повторилось тенями.

Зоро смеётся. Есть у Луффи такой дар – забирать все тяжёлые мысли прочь.

 

**2\. Адреналин**

Виски Пик нравится Зоро почти сразу.

Дело не в бесконечном количестве бухла, хотя и это неплохо. К тому же, не нужно выслушивать нотации ведьмы по поводу долгов за выпивку. Хорошая драка – вот что чувствует Зоро, едва ступив на землю с борта «Мэрри». Бесплатная выпивка, возможность использовать новые клинки – да Зоро готов признаться Гранд Лайн в любви, а ведь они всего лишь в начале пути. Поэтому остаётся только подыгрывать всеобщему кутежу, пить с рыжей ведьмой на спор и знать, что местные вскоре придут за ними, и вот тогда-то начнётся настоящее веселье. Руки тянутся к катанам чаще, чем обычно, хочется начать прямо сейчас, сразу, пока луна молодая, а улыбчивые жители Виски Пик ещё не показали своё истинное обличье. Зоро не видит ничего плохого в желании помахать кулаками – ему надо размяться. С тех пор, как в Лог Тауне он приобрёл новые клинки, в крови зудит желание вновь использовать трёхмечевой стиль, двигаться, испытать себя и их. Вновь почувствовать себя правильно – точно так же, как правильно было чувствовать тяжесть трёх катан у бедра.

Уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя, Зоро притворяется пьяным в стельку, окружённый ватагой пузатых бутылок и пустых кружек.

...Юбашири – отличный, добротный клинок, а вот Китецу сразу показывает характер. Зоро хорошо помнит, как получил его.

– Это проклятый клинок, – сказал торговец. – Его имя – Сандай Китецу.

Улыбнувшись, Зоро сжимает рукоять чуть сильнее. Чувствует, как обмотка впивается в кожу, тёплая, будто под ней – что-то живое, со своей волей и сознанием.

– Проблемный ребёнок, – ухмылка сама расползается по лицу широкой трещиной.

Зоро нравится Виски Пик, нравится Гранд Лайн. Нравится, что с тех пор, как он присоединился к команде Луффи, в нём бурлит, переливается через край адреналин. И когда в резиновой башке Луффи зарождается мысль о том, что Зоро предатель и нужно как следует ему надавать, это становится приятным продолжением замечательной ночи...

...Луффи улыбается, потирая шишку от удара Нами. И не побоялась же встать между ними, разнять, когда они уже собирались хорошенько отметелить друг друга.

– Хорошая была драка, а, Зоро?

Зоро не может не улыбаться в ответ – ведь это правда.

 

**3\. Бабочка**

Ночью холодно, ведь остров Драм – зимний остров, как-никак. Но ночью холод кажется совсем уж зверским. Луффи так упорно гоняется за северным оленёнком, которого хочет заполучить к себе в команду, что Зоро начинает подозревать, будто делает он это исключительно из корыстных целей. Чоппер же наверняка тёплый, да и стратегический запас мяса...

Но в самую последнюю ночь, перед отъездом с новым членом команды, кто-то залазит в спальник Зоро. Ну, не совсем «кто-то» и не совсем «залазит». «Пытается» – термин получше. Пыхтит над ухом, думая, что раз уж резиновый, то везде ужом просочится. Зоро тянет застёжку, впускает Луффи и вместе с ним – холодный ночной воздух. Тот всё же изображает змею, юркую и тёплую, – обвивает каждой конечностью, прижимается животом к животу так, что жилетка на нём задирается и можно почувствовать кожей – кожу. Ворочается, устраиваясь, исчезает с головой под полой спальника. Со стороны они, наверное, похожи на толстую гусеницу.

Луффи читает его мысли – или подслушивает, недаром прижался ухом к грудной клетке, там, где бьётся сердце, совсем чуть-чуть быстрее, чем обычно.

– Мы – два червячка, а вместе – куколка.

Зоро фыркает и уже почти засыпает, когда Луффи вдруг глухо шепчет из недр спальника:

– Если Зоро не хочет – я уйду.

Но Зоро хочет. А вместо ответа просто кладёт ладонь на взъерошенный затылок и прижимает ухом ещё ближе к груди – мол, сам послушай. Луффи довольно сопит и тут же засыпает, распластавшись сверху.

Утром их будит поварёшка, красный, как стадо раков в кастрюле. Спиральная его бровь нервно дёргается и как никогда похожа на дурацкую мишень для стрельбы, да ещё дым от сигареты валит – ну прямо злой паровоз.

А Луффи вместо доброго утра заявляет:

– А мы тут бабочкой окуклились.

И тут же выпутывается из спальника, сдирает его с Зоро, закидывает себе на плечи и давай носиться по комнате, размахивая ватными крыльями. Зоро наблюдает за ним, пока он не растягивается на полу, обо что-то споткнувшись.

– Тоже мне, бабочка, – хмыкает поварёшка, закусив сигарету. Бровь у него дёргается ещё сильней. Даже голова кружится от вида этой спиральки – хотя, может, и от того, что Зоро ржёт так, что уже трудно дышать.

Луффи перекатывается на спину, прямо ему под ноги, откидывает спальник с лица, сдувает чёлку и со страдальческим выражением смотрит снизу вверх.

– Санджи, мясо?

– Какая бабочка жрёт мясо, идиот? Ты же летать не сможешь!

– Бабочка-мясоед. Нет, есть такая, не смейся. Правда, Зоро?

Улыбаться вместе со всеми выходит легко и свободно.

 

**4\. Дерево**

– Зо-о-о-р-о-о-о-о!

Иногда всё же хорошо, что Луффи такой шумный – можно попробовать потренировать реакцию. Пока что у Зоро выходит не очень – слышать-то он приближение Луффи слышит, а вот вовремя среагировать не получается. Ведь Луффи очень, очень непоследователен в выборе способа показать свою радость при встрече.

– А-ха-ха-ха, прости, Зоро, – говорит Луффи откуда-то сверху, и подаёт руку – помочь подняться.

– Пустая башка, – беззлобно ругает его Зоро и, не сдержавшись, треплет по волосам.

От нехитрой ласки Луффи загорается лампочкой безо всякого электричества, а сам ведь стоит весь чумазый, в ссадинах и бинтах. Жители Скайпии собираются устраивать целое празднество, поварёшка уже вовсю суетится с ними, Чоппер лечит пострадавших, Нами командует парадом. Все живы и относительно здоровы, а завтра будет завтра.

Подумать только – одолеть бога Скайпии благодаря тому, что резина не проводит электричество.

– Хоть где-то твоя резиновая тушка пригодилась просто так, а?

Согласно покивав и не переставая улыбаться, Луффи тянется к нему – сам. Шустро залазит на Зоро: закидывает ногу на бедро, потом вторую, подтягивается на руках, обхватывает за шею, обматывает её в три захода в резиновый кокон.

– Я тебе дерево, что ли?

– А то! – Луффи довольно щурится, устроившись поудобней. – Ещё и зелёный.

И смеётся своим ритмичным смехом, который вибрирует в грудной клетке так близко от сердца Зоро. Луффи не перестаёт смеяться, когда Зоро цепко подхватывает его ладонями под ягодицы, только шепчет: «Щекотно!», а потом аккуратно лижет в уголок рта. Отстраняется, щурясь на солнце, но Зоро видит, как он внимательно выжидает ответную реакцию. В затылок тупыми ножами упираются взгляды команды и просто любопытных.

– Смотрят же.

– Ага.

И вновь коротко лижет Зоро в губы в знак благодарности: получил нужный ответ. А потом вскакивает, чуть не валится из ставших почему-то неловкими рук, и улепётывает к Чопперу – играть и веселиться. Только и слышатся его восторженные крики и заразительный смех, который, кажется, живёт собственной жизнью и который всего мгновение назад теребил что-то внутри, когда Луффи был совсем рядом. Зоро поворачивает голову – подлец умудрился умыкнуть бандану с его плеча и теперь повязал её на голову и оттянул мочки ушей.

– Эй, Чоппер, смотри, смотри, я Энель, повелитель молний! Бдыщь!

Зоро улыбается широко и легко.

Ведь с уверенностью можно сказать – они все живы, относительно здоровы, а ещё в буквальном смысле – на седьмом небе от счастья.

 

**5\. Поезд**

Когда корабль неугомонного деда Луффи остаётся далеко позади, а «Санни» благополучно приводняется после демонстрации Френки, настаёт черед устроить целое празднество в честь двойного пополнения в команде.

Пока все готовятся, Луффи на правах капитана утягивает Зоро в укромный угол, «чтобы никто не видел, ведь Зоро стесняется», и там уже основательно лижет его в губы. Вылизывает целиком, всего, и Зоро вообще-то не подозревал, что если кто-то горячим ртом захочет исследовать обратную сторону его колена, это будет возбуждать так, что кровь в висках зашумит особенно сильно.

– Сердце Зоро звучит, как «Рокет-мен», – делится Луффи позже, устроившись по привычке сверху.

Зоро понимает, о чём это он. Раскатистое «шух-шух-шух», словно они вновь рассекают по волнам на морском поезде. И правда, личный поезд под рёбрами – штука необычная, но так часто бывает с тех пор, как они с Луффи вместе. Да и...

В дверь каюты невовремя и невежливо стучат – наверняка ногой.

– Эй, придурки, если хотите есть – лучше поспешите. Нас теперь больше, всем еды может не достаться.

Перехватить Луффи на полдороге к мясу – та ещё задачка, но Зоро уже наловчился. Да и не выпускать же его голышом на палубу... Когда они выходят из каюты, еды ещё целые горы, но перед тем как начать есть, Луффи опускает ладонь на место рядом с собой, не позволяя Чопперу устроиться на стуле.

– Хочу, чтобы со мной рядом обедал Зоро. Мы встречаемся, и нам нужно сидеть вместе – так деда сказал.

И смотрит прямо и честно – на Зоро. А что Зоро? Не спрашивать же оболтуса, с чего это он надумал со своим дедом про дела сердечные разговаривать? Поэтому Зоро просто садится на предложенное место, игнорируя взгляды команды и отчаянно стараясь не краснеть. Луффи довольно кивает, тут же нанизывает на вилку кусок мяса со своей тарелки и кладёт на тарелку Зоро. Раздаётся грохот справа: это поварёшка нож уронил – видать, от неожиданности. И то правда – странно это, хотя надо отметить, кусок был самым маленьким из тех, что дымились у Луффи перед носом.

– Луффи? Ты, случаем, не заболел? – рыжая ведьма улыбается, и видно, как издевательски у неё блестят глаза.

– Не-а.

И дальше – втягивать в себя еду, как воду.

– Наш капитан ухаживает за нашим мечником, – уже Робин. Сговорились.

Зоро молча ест, не обращая внимания на насмешки, хотя и понимает, что никто не хочет сказать ничего плохого. Если бы кто-то имел что-то против – высказали бы давно. Все знают, что Луффи нужно говорить всё, что хочешь сказать, сразу. Зоро ест; подумаешь, команда в курсе. Да и довольная физиономия Луффи – лучшая компенсация за неловкость ситуации. Хотя щёки всё же предательски горят – и это почти больно.

– Зоро, ты чего такой красный? – вдруг замечает Луффи. – Нужно выпускать пар, иначе взорвёшься. Помнишь, бабуля Кокоро ещё говорила, что в поезде заглушка для этого есть?

Смеются в этот раз все – и нельзя не улыбаться вместе с ними, даже если живот сводит от колик. Ведь смех продлевает жизнь, а Зоро уверен, что ему понадобится ещё много лет, чтобы понять, как работает голова Луффи.

 

**1\. Онигири**

Зоро спит.

Или пытается спать – после выпивки и праздника на Острове Рыболюдей не поспать – грех. Тем более, они наконец-то выплыли на поверхность, а значит – половина пути пройдена. Но сейчас Зоро больше всего хотел бы проснуться, как давным-давно, в самом начале – от тяжести тёплого тела и заразительного смеха.

Прошло два года, и ведь с Луффи проще всего – спросить прямо, а не пытаться притвориться спящим. А, Ророноа Зоро? Передёргивая плечами, Зоро хочет отогнать от себя надоедливые, ненужные мысли. В борт «Санни» бьют волны Нового мира, это важно, а всё остальное – шелуха.

– Зоро?

Надо же – отвлёкся, а Луффи тут как тут, совсем рядом, и маленькие волоски на затылке вновь электризуются от одного его присутствия. Не нужно смотреть, не нужно открывать глаз, чтобы знать это. Не нужна Воля Наблюдения или что-то ещё.

– Зоро, ты же не спишь, да?

Зоро всё же смотрит. Луффи сидит перед ним на корточках, разглядывает с любопытством, по-птичьи наклонив голову набок. В вырезе рубашки виден край перебинтованного плеча. Интересно, останется шрам – как тот, что на груди?

– Зоро, я поймал морского короля. Для онигири.

За его спиной и правда лежит брюхом кверху чёрная с белыми разводами туша. Тигровый вид. Зоро помнит их на вкус – солёные и сочные, хорошее мясо. Луффи часто ловит для них еду в плавании вместе с Усоппом и Чоппером – забава у них такая. Но сейчас Усопп с Френки в трюме «Санни» – что-то мастерят, как обычно. Чоппер в своём кабинете – сказал, что хочет подготовить всё, чтобы сделать запасы крови для каждого из команды. Чтобы больше не было таких случаев, как с Луффи и поварёшкой на Острове Рыболюдей.

Получается, Луффи сам рыбачил и сразу же решил поделиться новостью – с Зоро. И теперь сидит рядом и серьёзно так, пытливо заглядывает в глаза. Знает, что поварёшка в честь воссоединения пообещал приготовить для каждого его любимое блюдо, а Зоро нравятся онигири с мясом морского короля. Луффи знает вкусовые предпочтения каждого члена команды, помнит, потому что еда занимает большую часть его мыслей.  
Зоро снимает руку с мечей и легонько сбивает ему шляпу набок, обхватывает ладонью скулу и мажет по коже большим пальцем.

 

– Ага. Спасибо.  
Луффи улыбается счастливо, слегка раскачивается на пятках вперёд-назад, донельзя довольный собой. Ластится щекой к ладони, чуть прикрыв от наслаждения глаза. Сердце у него стучит быстро-быстро, как во время второго гира. Зоро чувствует это, знает с искренней точностью, даже может посчитать количество ударов в минуту. Улыбки у них зеркальные. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядит довольно странно – сидят тут вдвоём и улыбаются, глядя друг на друга. Но им нет дела до кого-то, а всё остальное и правда – шелуха.

Ведь Зоро любит, когда Луффи улыбается. Особенно – когда только ему.


End file.
